


I got a gold kit, paint me up something golden

by agent_orange



Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Pre-Slash, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_orange/pseuds/agent_orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's confused, then concerned, when she hears growling from the cargo bay late one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got a gold kit, paint me up something golden

Even with Guild regulations, being a Companion is not without risks (of which the severity had not been imposed on Inara when she was taken away from her family as a child). Luckily, she has not been hurt much, though the emotional work required to be good at her job can wear on her psyche.

It's more difficult still to oversee a werewolf through their shift or their heat; not all Companions receive the additional training, and fewer still specialize in it. Inara does not particularly like it—she prefers to be in control as much as possible, and wolves jeopardize that—but one of her instructors had insisted she learn that part of the trade, and she appreciates the extra income. She is good at it, of course, especially helping young wolves through their first few shifts, but contemplates taking her name out of the database every time she's left sore and bruised, bones aching, after a heat.

She's confused, then concerned, when she hears growling from the cargo bay late one night. Serenity is large, but not nearly large enough for a stowaway to roam it without being discovered. Mal must be passed out from the moonshine Wash made, long dead to the world, she decides, and pulls on a robe to investigate. She will not be found asleep in her own bunk and taken advantage of. Her candelabra can be used as a weapon, should she need it.

It clatters loudly to the deck when she sees Kaylee's clothes in a neat stack and a wolf darting sleekly through the cargo bay. The red-gold fur shrinks and turns into Kaylee's own hair when she shifts back into human form after spotting Inara, her hands attempting to cover herself. Inara brings Kaylee her coveralls and averts her eyes, waiting for Kaylee to dress.

"You never asked if I was," Kaylee says meekly, "and I know you don't much like us, so—"

"Nonsense, _meimei_ ," she interrupts gently. "I dislike the alpha males who try bossing me around, who think they can somehow mate me if they use enough force. I shouldn't have assumed there were none on the ship. It just seems terrible, being confined here when all your heart desires is to run in the woods." She doesn't ask after Kaylee's pack yet. More trust must be built first.

"Cap'n tries to be planetside during the full moon whenever he can," Kaylee offers. "Could I...do you maybe have any chamomile tea? Sometimes my bones kinda hurt when I, you know…"

"For you, always," Inara answers, taking Kaylee's hand. She's very intrigued and plans to do a bit of research when she has the time. Female werewolves are an entirely new frontier, and she does not want Kaylee to have to explain everything.


End file.
